memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Original Series
Star Trek: The Original Series (or TOS) is an informal name for the television series Star Trek, that aired on NBC from 1966 to 1969, used to distinguish it from its sequel series, and from the larger Star Trek universe. "TOS" chronicled the voyages of the starship ''Enterprise'', under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. Seventy-nine episodes were produced, followed by an animated series (also called Star Trek, though commonly refered to as Star Trek: The Animated Series, or TAS), six feature films, and numerous novels, comics, and games. List of Novels by Pocket Books Novelizations * Star Trek: The Motion Picture by Gene Roddenberry (also a numbered novel) * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan by Vonda N. McIntyre (also a numbered novel) * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock by Vonda N. McIntyre (also a numbered novel) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home by Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier by J.M. Dillard * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country by J.M. Dillard * Starfleet Academy by Diane Carey * Duty, Honor, Redemption by Vonda N. McIntyre Unnumbered Hardbacks and Giant Novels * Enterprise: The First Adventure by Vonda N. McIntyre * Strangers from the Sky by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Final Frontier by Diane Carey * Spock's World by Diane Duane * The Lost Years by J.M. Dillard * Prime Directive by Garfield Reeves-Stevens and Judith Reeves-Stevens * Probe by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Best Destiny by Diane Carey * Shadows on the Sun by Michael Jan Friedman * Sarek by A.C. Crispin * [Odyssey by William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens, and Garfield Reeves-Stevens ** The Ashes of Eden by William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens, and Garfield Reeves-Stevens ** The Return by William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens, and Garfield Reeves-Stevens ** Avenger by Willian Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens, and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Vulcan's Forge by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * Spectre by Willian Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens, and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Dark Victory by Willian Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens, and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Vulcan's Heart by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * Preserver by Willian Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens, and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 by Greg Cox * The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 by Greg Cox * The Last Roundup by Christie Golden * Captain's Peril by Willian Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens, and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Worlds in Collision by Judith Reeves-Stevens and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Captain's Blood by Willian Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens, and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Vulcan's Soul, Book 1: Exodus by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * Sand and Stars by Diane Duane and A.C. Crispin Numbered Paperbacks # Star Trek: The Motion Picture by Gene Roddenberry # The Entropy Effect by Vonda N. McIntyre # The Klingon Gambit by Robert E. Vardeman # The Covenant of the Crown by Howard Weinstein # The Prometheus Design by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath # The Abode of Life by Lee Correy # Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan by Vonda N. McIntyre # Black Fire by Sonni Cooper # Triangle by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath # Web of the Romulans by M.S. Murdock # The Yesterday Saga, Book 1: Yesterday's Son by A.C. Crispin # Mutiny on the Enterprise by Robert E. Vardeman # The Wounded Sky by Diane Duane # The Trellisane Confrontation by David Dvorkin # Corona by Greg Bear # World's Apart, Book 1: The Final Reflection by John M. Ford # Star Trek III: The Search for Spock by Vonda N. McIntyre # Rihannsu, Book 1: My Enemy, My Ally by Diane Duane # The Tears of the Singers by Melinda Snodgrass # The Vulcan Academy Murders by Jean Lorrah # Uhura's Song by Janet Kagan # Shadow Lord by Laurence Yep # Ishmael by Barbara Hambly # Killing Time by Della Van Hise # Dwellers in the Crucible by Margaret Wander Bonanno # Pawns and Symbols by Majliss Larson # Mindshadow by J.M. Dillard # Crisis on Centaurus by Brad Ferguson # Fortunes of War, Book 1: Dreadnought! by Diane Carey # Demons by J.M. Dillard # Fortunes of War, Book 2: Battlestations! by Diane Carey # Chain of Attack by Gene DeWeese # Deep Domain by Howard Weinstein # Dreams of the Raven by Carmen Carter # Rihannsu, Book 2: The Romulan Way by Diane Duane and Peter Morwood # World's Apart, Book 2: How Much for Just the Planet? by John M. Ford # Bloodthirst by J.M. Dillard # The IDIC Epidemic by Jean Lorrah # The Yesterday Saga, Book 2: Time for Yesterday by A.C. Crispin # Timetrap by David Dvorkin # The Three-Minute Universe by Barbara Paul # Memory Prime by Gar Reeves-Stevens and Judith Reeves-Stevens # The Final Nexus by Gene DeWeese # Vulcan's Glory by D.C. Fontana # Double, Double by Michael Jan Friedman # The Cry of the Onlies by Judy Klass # The Kobayashi Maru by Julia Ecklar # Rules of Engagement by Peter Morwood # The Pandora Principal by Carolyn Clowes # Doctor's Orders by Diane Duane # ''Enemy Unseen by V.E. Mitchell # Home is the Hunter by Dana Kramer-Rolls # Ghost-Walker by Barbara Hambly # A Flag Full of Stars by Brad Ferguson # Renegade by Gene DeWeese # Legacy by Michael Jan Friedman # The Rift by Peter David # Faces of Fire by Michael Jan Friedman # The Disinherited by Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman, and Robert Greenberger # Ice Trap by L.A. Graf # Sanctuary by John Vornholt # Death Count by L.A. Graf # Shell Game by Melissa Crandall # The Starship Trap by Mel Gilden # Windows on a Lost World by V.E. Mitchell # From the Depths by Victor Milan # The Great Starship Race by Diane Carey # Firestorm by L.A. Graf # The Patrian Transgression by Simon Hawke # Traitor Winds by L.A. Graf # Crossroad by Barbara Hambly # The Better Man by Howard Weinstein # Recovery by J.M. Dillard # The Fearful Summons by Denny Martin Flinn # First Frontier by Diane Carey and Dr. James I. Kirkland # The Captain's Daughter by Peter David # Twilight's End by Jerry Oltion # The Rings of Tautee by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch # Invasion! Book 1: First Strike by Diane Carey # The Joy Machine by James Gunn # Mudd In Your Eye by Jerry Oltion # Mind Meld by John Vornholt # Heart of the Sun by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski # Assignment: Eternity by Greg Cox # My Brother's Keeper, Book 1: Republic by Michael Jan Friedman # My Brother's Keeper, Book 2: Constitution by Michael Jan Friedman # My Brother's Keeper, Book 3: Enterprise by Michael Jan Friedman # Across the Universe by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski # New Earth, Book 1: Wagon Train to the Stars by Diane Carey # New Earth, Book 2: Belle Terre by Dean Wesley Smith and Diane Carey # New Earth, Book 3: Rough Trails by L.A. Graf # New Earth, Book 4: The Flaming Arrow by Kathy Oltion and Jerry Oltion # New Earth, Book 5: Thin Air by Kristine Kathryn Rusch and Dean Wesley Smith # New Earth, Book 6: Challenger by Diane Carey # Rihannsu, Book 3: Swordhunt by Diane Duane # Rihannsu, Book 4: Honor Blade by Diane Duane # In the Name of Honor by Dayton Ward Unnumbered Paperbacks * The Janus Gate, Book 1: Present Tense by L.A. Graf * The Janus Gate, Book 2: Future Imperfect by L.A. Graf * The Janus Gate, Book 3: Past Prologue by L.A. Graf * Errand of Vengeance, Book 1: The Edge of the Sword by Kevin Ryan * Errand of Vengeance, Book 2: Killing Blow by Kevin Ryan * Errand of Vengeance, Book 3: River of Blood by Kevin Ryan * Gemini by Mike W. Barr * Garth of Izar by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski * The Case of the Colonist's Corpse by Tony Isabella and Bob Ingersoll * Ex Machina by Christopher L. Bennett * Errand of Fury, Book 1: Seeds of Rage by Kevin Ryan Young Adult Books by Pocket Minstel # Crisis on Vulcan by Brad Strickland and Barbara Strickland # Aftershock by John Vornholt # Cadet Kirk by Diane Carey Category: Series